Night Dancer
by Anahka
Summary: Duo is a dancer and does so without any regrets, he survives and takes care of all that is precious to him. However when a certain prussian eyed man takes an interest in his life what will become of Duo's wild, but carefully thought out life?
1. Private Dancer

Chapter 1: Private Dancer

WELL THE MEN COME IN THESE PLACES  
AND THE MEN ARE ALL THE SAME

Duo stood silently in tight leather shorts, shorts that rode snugly on his limber, but fit frame. His hair was done in a flowing braid that rolled down past his butt and rested just behind his knees. He wore no shirt, but he laughed, he didn't need one for his profession.

YOU DONT LOOK AT THEIR FACES  
AND YOU DONT ASK THEIR NAMES

Duo swirled his body expertly, allowing his body to gyrate and wrap around the cold steel pole. He ignored the cat calls and the leering suggestions that were given to him as he danced. /p 

YOU DONT THINK OF THEM AS HUMAN  
YOU DONT THINK OF THEM AT ALL

Duo slid down the silver pole allowing his legs to wrap around it as he allowed his long braid to fall luxuriously past him creating a chestnut coil that seemed to slink past his now seductively placed body. His amethyst eyes were clouded and seemingly filled with lust as Duo continued his act emotionlessly.

YOU KEEP YOUR MIND ON THE MONEY  
KEEPING YOUR EYES ON THE WALL

Duo shimmied with an extra shake as he began striding the edges of the platform his lithe and firm body drawing out the lust and money from his spectators evident from the money now being placed in his thin shorts.

IM YOUR PRIVATE DANCER  
A DANCER FOR MONEY  
ILL DO WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO  
IM YOUR PRIVATE DANCER  
A DANCER FOR MONEY  
AND ANY OLD MUSIC WILL DO

Duo restrained his disgust he did what he did for survival, he did it because he needed to, he did it because he had affairs to tend to and he did it because he was a predator and these men his prey.

I WANT TO MAKE A MILLION DOLLARS  
I WANT TO LIVE OUT BY THE SEA  
HAVE A HUSBAND AND SOME CHILDREN

Duo smiled sensuously as he lowered himself to the floor as he did the splits his groin bulging deliciously drawing moans from his watchers as he slid his hands over his lean and fit body.

YEAH I GUESS I WANT A FAMILY  
ALL THE MEN COME IN THESE PLACES  
AND THE MEN ARE ALL THE SAME

He didn't know what seedy song was playing, but he had a tune in his head that he gyrated to, that he allowed to push him as he bent over completely folding his body in half and producing for his audience a sight of a firm and pert ass.

YOU DONT LOOK AT THEIR FACES  
AND YOU DONT ASK THEIR NAMES

He smiled at a customer as he lowered himself onto the customers lap holding his body just above the man's arousal never touching him, but giving the impression that he would. The man dropped a hundred dollar bill into Duo's shorts and reached out do pull the man farther down, but was disappointed as Duo vanished and repeated his seductive tease on another customer his eyes glazed, but fooling the customers.

DEUTSCHMARKS OR DOLLARS  
AMERICAN EXPRESS WILL DO NICELY - THANK YOU  
LET ME LOOSEN UP YOUR COLLAR  
TELL ME DO YOU WANT TO SEE THE SHIMMY AGAIN

Duo rode the pole expertly his body moving in time to the music his mind blank and empty as he allowed his body to respond professionally to the cat calls he was receiving for his performance.

IM YOUR PRIVATE DANCER  
A DANCER FOR MONEY  
ILL DO WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO  
IM YOUR PRIVATE DANCER  
A DANCER FOR MONEY  
AND ANY OLD MUSIC WILL DO

Duo smiled brightly as he entered the dressing room filled with other dancers getting ready for their acts. He spotted Solo already dressed in his leather pants with the velvet vest. Solo's deep brown eyes and shaggy hair and rugged looks at earned him the title of Rough Trade, but Duo had known the man since he had begun working here and knew Solo to be an old softy.

"As always Shinigami, you're the top earner." Solo smiled charmingly towards his friend. When Duo had first arrived that very fact had been point of contention for him, but he had learned a lot about Duo and knew the man earned every dollar he made.

"Aww Solo, you know if you weren't so old you'd be making at least what a nickel more." Duo laughed lightly back as he hugged his scantily clad friend. Solo was only a year older than him, but Duo used that year and between their jokes it always seemed as if Solo was three decades older.

"Whatever you long haired vixen. Tell Liam I said "Hi". And maybe me and you can do lunch sometime this week." Solo offered caressing Duo's cheek lightly. "You're a sweetheart Solo, but you know the rules and besides, I got work to do." Duo smiled softly as he turned to walk away. Solo sighed longingly as he turned towards the stage and made his way onto it and began his performance.

Duo quickly changed into a casual pair of black jeans and white t-shirt. Pulling out a gold chain with his favorite gold cross he put it on as he always did and undid his hair and re-braided it with efficient ease from years of practice. Putting his costume n his duffel bag Duo waved good bye to the other guys and walked out into the cool night air towards his small inexpensive black Saturn.

Turning on his music as he drove Duo began cleaning his mind of the filth of his job created. He didn't think he was better than them, but he didn't want to go home with that stuff on his mind either, that's how the job got to a guy he reminded himself. His radio blasted some easy going music as he began to toss his memories in his mental trash can. Slowly he turned onto his street and drove in the parking complex for his apartment.

Stepping out from his car Duo hummed lightly to himself as he gathered his belongings from the passenger's seat and made his way towards the elevator. It was late, probably about two o'clock in the morning, but he knew Liam would be up waiting for him as he always did, it had become for them a ritual. Duo smiled he was lucky to have someone like Liam in his life, he knew he didn't deserve him, but duo took whatever blessings he was given and cherished them for as long as he could.

Finally reaching his apartment Duo fumbled with his keys and just as he found them the door opened slowly. A kid about three feet two inches stood in the doorway long red hair the color of the sun cascading to the young boy's shoulders whispered along the boy's ears. The boy's brilliant amethyst eyes watched Duo closely as if ensuring that the man before him was real. The boy seemed wiser than his five years although his pajamas covered in trains and clouds betrayed him.

"Hey Dad." The kid said brightly as he watched his father pick up his bags. "Liam you should be asleep." Duo said in a serious tone although this was their ritual for every night he worked. "And you supposed to be doing homework." Liam responded on cue. Duo smiled brightly as he picked up his son with his bags on his arms as he walked into his apartment. "How was work daddy?" Liam asked as he was set down on the counter near the kitchen sink.

"What, oh waiting tables is always a bore." Duo said casually with a wry smile. He never lied to his son, he just happened to restrain certain truths.

"Can we go to the park tomorrow?" Liam asked innocently his purple eyes watching as his dad prepared for him his usual chocolate milk. "Well if when I pick you up from school tomorrow your teacher says you have been behaving well we will see." Duo answered as he began stirring in the Nestle's chocolate mix into a glass Borden's milk.

"I've been real good at school dad, tomorrow when you pick me up my teacher can show you my drawing, it got put in the hall it was so good." Liam said proudly. Duo turned around a huge grin plastered on his face as he picked up his son and spun him around the kitchen closely. "IS that the surprise you were telling me about earlier?" Duo laughed as he hugged his son. Liam nodded in his father's shoulders as he hugged the man that always seemed to be at all of his school functions and always seemed to be happy for him and his accomplishments.

"Well then it seems we may have to stop at an ice cream parlor to." Duo smiled as he handed his son the glass of chocolate milk. Liam smiled brightly before he began sipping on the small glass of chocolate milk. He watched as his father prepared himself a plate of food from last night's leftover Chinese food and then giggled when his father huffed at finding no more Chinese food in the refrigerator.

Suddenly Liam heard a gasp as his father pulled out a plate with Chinese food neatly arranged and covered with a top from one of the pots in the cupboard. "Liam did you prepare me a plate?" Duo asked with a smile. Liam nodded vigorously as he watched his father place the plate in the microwave after removing the top. Liam always made Duo a plate, but Duo never let it go by without showing his appreciation for his thoughtful son.

"I love you so much Liam." Duo said as he hugged his five year old son. Liam hugged him back and jumped off the counter with a graceful hop. "I love you too daddy, but I got school tomorrow I got to go to sleep now." Liam said in a matter-of-fact tone that brooked no argument. Duo laughed as he follow his son into his son's bedroom. Liam climbed into his bed and pulled back the cover with the paintbrushes and pails of different paint colors. Duo kissed his son's forehead as he pulled the covers up to Liam's chest.

Turning to walk away duo closed the door leaving it slightly open so that the bathroom light would shine through and keep the monsters at bay. Duo smiled at the thought as he went and got his food from the microwave and sat down at the table and allowed his mind to relax completely. He would start doing school work after his shower and then after an hour's long nap he'd get Liam and take him to school. Then he'd head off to class and pick Liam up after classes.

He'd go home with the boy and help Liam with his homework before spending some relaxation time with his red headed son. He smiled, he hated his job, but it paid for his apartment and put food on the table for Liam. Simply for the fact that it allowed him to spend time with his son was enough for Duo. He was a night dancer so he could be a day father to his son. He had no regrets about his job and he knew that he would do it over again if he had the choice, Liam was a bright light in his world and Duo knew that Liam's light was worth any amount of trouble he would have to endure.


	2. Mr Blue Eyes

Chapter 2: Mr. Blue Eyes

Duo smiled at a customer as he motioned for them to follow him to a seat his long braid starting a hushed conversation with the two girls. They giggled as he winked at them before turning away his braid swinging merrily behind his firm body. He wore casual jeans and a white t-shirt covered by the "Amoretti" apron that marked him as a waiter for the small restaurant. He had been working for the little restaurant as long as he had been working at the club.

Duo talked lightly as he wove in amongst the tables greeting customers and taking quick orders.

"Hey Larry!" Duo smiled brightly at the manager and chef of the store, as he handed him a list of orders. "Duo! How are you?" Larry smiled brightly as he accepted the orders and began browsing them to see what exactly he would need to make. "I'm fantastic as always, you know you brighten my day." Duo smiled with a wink as he turned around and moved out of the way of one of the other waiters. "Ahh you know Duo, I do like women, but you could be very tempting." Larry jested as he reached across and gave Duo a light squeeze of on his shoulders.

"I didn't see you in here earlier Larry where were you?" Duo asked. "Oh yeah I had to take the missus to the doctor's office." Larry answered lightly. "Oh is everything alright?" Duo asked with a brief look of concern as he waved to one of the waiters who had just come into the restaurant. "Oh yeah just a regular pregnancy check up, Nancy hates them, but what you gonna' do?" Larry said with a shrug. "I understand, but you missed most of my shift, I was totally bored." Duo acted hurt. "And what are we Duo, chopped steak." A waiter asked with a smile as he passed the two by." Duo laughed brightly as he turned towards the man, "Of course not, your chopped ham." Duo laughed as he turned back towards Larry.

The two men had been friends for a while and Larry had grown quite fond of his favorite waiter. Duo had always been willing to help him and had even worked for him a few months completely free of charge when business wasn't doing well. "How is Liam?" Larry asked as he handed Duo a plate to take to one of the tables. "Oh Liam is fine, you know him and your adorable son are like best friends, you may have to watch out, you are strengthened against my wiles, but your son wouldn't be able to resist another Maxwell." Duo laughed as he turned away and walked towards leaving Larry laughing so hard tears were flowing down his face. Liam and his son David had been friends as soon as they met, the two boys got along extraordinarily well and were in the same class and were known amongst the teachers as the inseparables.

"Hey there I believe this is your order. Cornish Hens with a side of mashed potatoes and a glass of orange juice. Oh, and I have your cup of fruit as well, and a bowl of soup." Duo smiled at the wild haired man sitting at the window by himself. The chocolate haired man turned around leaving Duo to stare deeply into brilliant blue eyes the color of shimmering sapphires. "Hai." The man said quietly as moved his hands back and accepted the plate of food. "Your other waiter Louis had to leave for an emergency so I will be your waiter for the rest of your time here at Amoretti." Duo said with a huge grin. "Oh, my name's Duo by the way and I am totally at your service." Duo said with a sly grin as he watched the Prussian eyed man blush lightly.

"I'm messing with you, is there anything you need?" Duo said with a smirk as the man checked his food as if it was lacking something. "Aa, I would like a pack of crackers and some salt. This salt container is empty." Heero said as he motioned towards the empty container. "Well we can't have ya' without salt. Let me get that for you and I will be right back with your crackers." Duo smiled as he leaned over the table to reach for the salt container.

Duo left the blue-eyed man to retrieve the crackers and to refill the container bumping into Larry by accident. "Watch it Pippy One-Braid!" Larry jested as he punched Duo's right shoulder good-naturedly. "Whatever, Mr. Domestic!" Duo said acting offended as he dodged another light punch and reached behind the counter to grab another already filled salt container and a pack of crackers. Smiling, Duo returned to the blue eyed man's table and placed the salt and pack of crackers in front of him. "Sorry about that." Duo said with a smile. "That's alright." The man said as he picked up one of his utensils and began eating some of his food.

Duo left the man and continued his job having only an hour left on his shift before he had to go pick up his son from the babysitter. He waved and gave Larry a hug as he hung up his apron and gathered his stuff. Telling a few other waiters goodbye, he began fishing out his keys from his pockets and just as he found them Duo found himself running into a firm chest. Dropping his bag and keys, Duo bent down to pick them up quickly. "I'm really sorry mister, I should have been paying attention." Callous hands offered him his bag and Duo looked up to find himself staring into those same blue depths. "Oh hey its Blue-Eyes." Duo smiled.

"Baka." The man said with a barely noticeable smile. "Well I ran into you, served you food and accepted help, at least I should get a name out of this." Duo said with a smile. The man seemed to think this over before finally opening his mouth. "Heero, Heero Yuy." He answered evenly as Duo stood up and dusted himself off. "Nice to meet you Heero, Heero Yuy. Well I gotta' go, I'm done with this place for two days." Duo said with a wave as he gathered his stuff and walked out of the restaurant and towards his car, leaving Heero Yuy with a very small, but surprisingly bright smile.

Duo's head bobbed as music rang out over his radio as he drove towards the rich part of town. He smiled as he turned onto the lane that was dotted with huge "mini-mansions" as he called them. His friend Quatre and Quatre's lover Trowa always loved watching Liam during his work days especially since Quatre now worked mainly out of his home so that he could take care of his and Trowa's daughter Daenerys. Duo chuckled as he thought of his friend Quatre, the blonde man was a pure joy to be around, definitely not his type as far as men were concerned, but a real good guy nevertheless. /Now Mr. Blue-Eyes, serve me a plate of him any day./ Duo thought wickedly as he turned into his friend's immaculate driveway.

Saying Quatre was wealthy was like saying the sky was blue. Quatre's wealth was purely laughable to Duo and he made fun of the blonde man quite often about it. Quatre was extremely relaxed about his money, which had surprised Duo when they had first met. Him and Quatre had met at a gay club and Duo had assumed that Quatre was a real snob, which given the usual eighteen year old rich kid he didn't blame himself for, but it had turned out that Quatre was actually a really nice person and him and Duo had been friends since making it a total of seven years now. Getting out of his car Duo grabbed his backpack and walked towards his friend's house.

Quatre's father had suddenly died one day though and had left to Quatre all of the inheritance including the family enterprises, WEI. Quatre had been twenty-one then and had been really worried, but had since then grown into the position and was now a very shrewd businessman. Knocking on the door a few times Duo stepped in as Rashid opened the door with a wide smile. "RASH! You're back from your vacation!" Duo exclaimed hugging the man firmly. Rashid hugged the braided man just as firmly and motioned for Duo to come in reaching for Duo's rather full backpack.

"Yes Duo I came back two days ago." Rashid answered with a grin. "Ahh no wonder I didn't hear about it, I was working really hard two days ago, from one job to the next." Duo smiled as he gave the butler a kiss on the cheek to wipe away the knowing frown that had creased Rashid's face. "You already know the answer Rash, no go." Duo said before Rashid opened his mouth to speak. "Yes I already know." Rashid said exasperatedly as he motioned for Duo to follow.

As Duo walked into the massive foyer he again noted the wonderful taste of the room with a dark wood ramp that covered the staircase that always made him think of one of those fairytales when the princess came to the party wonderfully dressed. The floors were made a combination of sea blue marble and white tiles that crossed randomly giving the place a surprisingly soft feel. As Duo turned around he suddenly found his legs encircled by four little arms and two little voices laughing. "Ahh, its that troublesome pair." Duo laughed as he picked up Daenerys and gave her a big hug and a kiss on her forehead. Liam raised his arms as Duo set down Quatre's daughter causing Duo to smile broadly as he picked up his son and spun him around. "How's my little man?" Duo asked with a smile as he brushed back Liam's brilliant red hair.

"I'm not little Daddy." Liam said with a small, but cute pout. Duo grinned sheepishly as he hugged his son closer to him. "Alright, alright, how's my very small, but definitely not little, man?" Duo asked with a wry grin. "Today, Uncle Trowa picked us up from school and took us to the amusement park!" Liam said excitedly his oddly blue tongue showing. "And then you ate the some scary blue monster?" Duo asked as he carried his son whilst following Daenerys. "Don't be silly Dad. I ate some blue suckers that Uncle Quatre won at this stand thing, it had these arrows and you had to hit them with this lazy gun." Liam said mispronouncing the word laser causing his long haired father to laugh brightly as his son continued to tell him about his day in a very animated tone.

Liam finished his recount as Duo sat down on a lounge chair outside in Quatre's gazebo where Quatre sat typing on his laptop. Liam jumped out of his father's arms after kissing his dad's cheek so he could run of after Quatre's daughter Deanerys. "Danae, be careful I don't want you to hurt yourself." Quatre called out automatically. "Q-ball what's up?" Duo said with a smile as he leaned over and hugged his best friend. "I'm finishing up this stupid account. It's so pointless, its not even worth much, I mean its really just a ten million dollar contract, this two hours worth of work is really just irritating." Quatre said with a huff. "Q, only you would think that a ten million dollar contract isn't worth much." Duo said with a laugh as he pulled out his homework and set it on the table.

"What about you how's work and stuff?" Quatre asked as he motioned for Rashid to get something to eat. "Eh, it is what it is, its classes that are murder sometimes." Duo said with a smile. Quatre frowned as if considering whether or not to say something, but then decided against it. "Before you even open your mouth Quatre, you know the answer." Duo said with a raised hand as if to ward off the answer. "But Duo.." Quatre began before he found himself in Duo's arms in a big hug. "It means a lot Q that you would be so persistent, but no." Duo said as he kissed his friend on the head affectionately. Quatre sighed as he always did when the argument about Duo's night job came up, which was pretty much every time he and Duo saw each other.

"Are you coming to the picnic this weekend?" Quatre asked changing the subject. Duo looked up with a perplexed look on his face. "Don't you ever check you email?" Quatre said with a grin. "Of course not when I have such a gossiping queen for a best friend what's the point?" Duo said with a laugh as he ducked under a pillow thrown at him. "Anyways there is this company picnic that's this weekend at Klickitat Park and I thought you'd like to bring Liam. There's going to be a ton of stuff for kids and of course free food and I think a band and everything." Quatre said.

"Free food you say?" Duo said with a huge grin. "Can't pass that up, of course Liam and I will go to your picnic Q." Duo said with a smile. Liam ran over quickly his face covered in dirt and grass. "Hey Dad, you gotta' see what Danae and I found!" Liam said with a huge smile. "What happened, oh never mind. C'mon Q, let's go see what our hellion have found." Duo said with a smile as he allowed his red-haired son to pull him out into Quatre's backyard. Quatre got up and followed his best friend into his huge backyard. Quatre's backyard was more like a really small, but fully equipped park. It had a blue and orange playground set fully equipped with swings and a slide and even one of those maze things that he got when Liam said it'd be cool to own one of those sets from McDonald's. Technically, that part of the set was Liam's, but Duo's apartment obviously couldn't hold such a gift and so Quatre promised to keep it in his backyard.

Passing the playground the trio headed towards the little grove of trees the first one holding a huge tree house that had taken Trowa and Duo a whole week to make whilst Quatre fretted about the safety of having a house in the trees. Going beyond yet another tree the trio found Danae hovering over a small puppy. "Can we keep him dad?" Danae asked her father as she looked up with imploring green eyes. Quatre looked at the dog and considered it briefly the pup looked like a Black Labrador and had the most endearing blue eyes. "I guess, but you're going to have to ask your Pere." Quatre said as if Trowa would be able to say no.

"C'mon Li, we gotta' go figure out how to ask my Pere if I can keep Max." Daenerys said tugging Liam and picking up the dog. Liam released his father's hand for a brief second Duo caught a brief look on his son's face, one that he didn't recognize. It was a look that wasn't jealous of Danae's dog, but it looked like something she said had triggered a desire of something. Duo frowned, he'd have to ask his son later about it. For now he'd go back and talk to Quatre while he continued working on his project for his architectural history course.

Author's Note's:

Pere means father in French

Just to let you guys know, I'm being kinda' vague on purpose, things will begin to unravel themselves, and I promise all your questions will be answered. Including the exact nature of Duo's son, Liam. Thanks for your reviews keep them up, the questions you ask help me to remember exactly what type of information needs to be given.---Anahka


	3. Thursday Specials

Chapter 3: Thursday Specials

Duo suddenly got up and hit his alarm clock just as the alarm was about to blare into his right ear. He yawned loudly as he stretched out his arms ready to for a new day even though it was only seven in the morning. He had worked at the club last night, but had been lucky enough to be one of the early shows so he had been able to surprise Liam by getting home at eleven thirty. He had spent an hour and a half with his son watching Toy Story having surprised his son with the movie. Liam had of course loved it and had immediately declared that Woody was his new favorite and that he wanted Woody stuff in his room.

Duo smiled at the thought as he got up and walked slowly past his studio room and into the bathroom. Reaching for his toothbrush he turned on the faucet and began brushing his teeth vigorously. Duo's hair stuck out at various points as Duo finally finished brushing his teeth and began fiddling with his braid. Releasing the chestnut mane from its confines he turned on the shower and moved to step into it allowing the water to heat up and a light steam to begin rolling out easily.

Duo hummed a soft tune as he showered his mind relaxing as he washed away all the filth from last night, as he purged from his mind completely the nature of his night job. He didn't feel bad about what he did, he did it to support Liam and help pay for his college education. Yet, he didn't want those vibes flowing onto his son and even though he had taken a shower last night and gone through his ritual cleansing this felt more pure as if somehow the morning sun would help to burn away to dross.

Finally stepping out of the shower after having washed both his body and considerable mane of hair Duo wrapped a towel around his fit body and began the process of combing throughout his hair and applying the vitamin E oil. He smiled as he continued with the process as he now added frankincense and myrrh extracts the strong, but pleasant aroma now locked into his hair. His now damp hair was quickly wrapped into a braid as Duo went to his room and got into a pair of fitting black jeans and a white t-shirt.

He walked into his kitchen and began preparing breakfast for Liam and himself. He grabbed a couple of eggs and some hash browns from the freezer. Duo found some grapes and mangos from the fruit drawer in the refrigerator as well and set them on the counter as he reached from on top of the refrigerator and grabbed some bread for toast. As he turned on the stove and put the eggs on he heard a soft padding of feet and smiled inwardly, his son had inherited from him the characteristic trait of knowing when and where food was being made for him.

"Morning' Li. How was your sleep?" Duo asked his red headed son whose now dark amethyst eyes watched him in a somewhat dazed manner, the smart boy still waking from the depths of a deep sleep.

"Fine." Liam answered absentmindedly causing Duo to smile again, his son had never been a morning child and this was their ritual for every morning and had been for quite some time now. Grabbing the eggs from the skillet Duo ladled some onto a plate for his son with a slice of toast and a few mangos. Duo abhorred mangos, but his son loved them and so he always made sure to have some for the little guy. Duo grabbed himself an egg and his hash brown and sat at the little light brown table with his son.

Liam began eating methodically his eyes beginning to seemingly gain life as the food disappeared into his little mouth. Duo sat quietly as he realized he was watching his son again, he smiled to himself. Liam had often accused him of staring at him like a television show and Duo realized he was right. He was watching the Liam show, watching this bundle of energy and everything that in Duo's mind made the world worth existing, live his little life. Duo had begun to just watch his son in the morning when the normally astute child was too sleep fogged to realize his father was watching him and cherishing him more than he would ever understand.

"Hey Dad are you working tonight at the other restaurant?" Liam asked suddenly breaking Duo's moment of deep thought.

"Nope kiddo, I'm all yours tonight." Duo smiled as he reached across the table and ran his fingers through his son's hair affectionately.

"Cool! Can we go to Uncle Quatre's?" Liam asked pleadingly. "I offer my time and everything and you wanna' ditch me for a dog." Duo said acting hurt although the smile on his face betrayed him.

"Oh dad, you're being such a drama queen." Liam said with a sigh, his statement causing Duo to fall out of his chair with laughter.

"Where on Earth did you get that statement from?" Duo asked having finally collected himself. "I heard Uncle Tro' calling Quatre that when Danae had scrapped her knee yesterday." Liam said as if it was completely obvious. Duo smiled as he thought of the scene with Quatre freaking out as always and Trowa remaining his ever calm self whilst Danae probably cleaned the scrape herself.

"Well your aunts are an ever hilarious bunch." Duo said with a huge grin as he finished up his small, but filling breakfast. He leaned over and grabbed Liam's empty plate and padded over to the sink where he turned on the water and made some dishwater for his son. He had finally relented a few months ago and had allowed Liam to begin washing dishing, of course he washed the pots and the sharp knives, but he realized his son wanted to help and so he had finally caved.

"Hurry up Li; we got to get you still school." Duo smiled at his son as he left to go pick out Liam's clothes for the day. He would then get the brush and go through his son's hair while they watched Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and talked about what Liam was looking forward to in school. Then Duo would tell Liam about his classes and how what he was working on in the studio room. He smiled as he thought o his son, Liam was definitely the most precious thing he had ever even come in contact with and he knew he had lost his ability to do anything without Liam playing the biggest factor when the little red head and first tried to call him "Dada".

"I'd like and order of fries with a teak well done and a vanilla shake." The blonde customer asked politely as Duo wrote it all down with a smile. The lunch hour had been going on full blast for about fifteen minutes now and Duo had been rushing around like a mad man. His long braid trailed behind him briskly as he went from table to table occasionally pulling out a random sucker from the braids corners for a smiling kid.

"Duo, Keri isn't feeling well and needs to go home, can you take her tables?" Larry asked with a smirking plea in his voice. He knew as well as Duo that the answer would be yes; Duo had a heart for the little restaurant and was always willing to help a friend.

"I hate you Larry." Duo said with a huge grin as he grabbed another note pad so that he could gather more orders. Larry waved as Duo mingled in and out amongst the various tables stopping often to grab orders.

"Hey, Mr. Blue Eyes!" Duo said with a smile as he walked up to Heero's table the wild chocolate hair revealing beneath bangs the piercing cobalt eyes that had earned him the name.

"Baka, my name is Heero." Heero said a vague smile ghosting across his face. "Yeah, I'm sure it is. So, what will you be having today?" Duo asked with a grin.

"Grilled salmon with pasta covered in alfredo sauce." Heero said as he looked over the menu. Duo smiled as he wrote down the orders in shorthand his braid waving merrily as he shook his head. "Well, I got it all!" Duo said excitedly as he turned around his braid lightly hitting Heero's shoulder as he turned around causing the chocolate haired man to briefly touch the soft fragrant mane of chestnut hair, the sweet aroma of citrus fruits washing over him.

Duo went to and chatted with various other tables his smooth voice carrying smiles and laughter as he checked on his tables and gathered more orders. Duo's smiles and chuckles seemed to infect Amoretti with good humor, the entire restaurant a buzz with cheerful staff and customers. As the braided man disappeared into the back Heero caught himself watching the door almost obsessively willing the man to return.

/Say something clever, ask him out./ Heero thought to himself furiously as he tried to gather his wits. /He is definitely cute, but he could be straight, and then I'd be a fool/ Heero continued thinking as he waited for his food and watched as Duo mingled amongst the other people. /But, damn! Look at him/ Heero continued frustrated with himself. /Ok, ok, I will ask him to the thing for the company on Saturday./ Heero thought to himself finally having gathered courage.

Duo finally returned to his table with plates on a tray carrying his food. "Here ya' go Blue-Eyes." Duo said with a smile as he set the plates down causing a brief smile to flash across Heero's face. "Ahh so you do have other facial expressions." Duo said with a brilliant smile as he also set down a glass of lemonade.

"Baka." Heero said acting irritated although it was obvious that he was holding back a smile. "I didn't order lemonade; I actually forgot to order a drink." Heero said puzzled.

"Yeah, I know it's why I took the liberty to get you what I thought you might like." Duo said with a knowing smile as he got ready to turn around. "Thank you." Heero said pleasantly as he felt his insides churn up like butter. Heero frowned inwardly steeling himself for a harsh and possibly embarrassing rejection.

"Duo, there is this picnic thing this Saturday for my job and I thought you might like to attend." Heero said in a near rush. He watched Duo's face for what felt like an eternity multiplied by the slowing of time and then suddenly Duo's face broke into a huge grin.

"Normally, I would Blue-Eyes, but I already have something to go to, I promised my friend that I'd go with him to some lame stuffy event." Duo said with a smile that seemed to be growing wider by the moment. Heero tried not to look so depressed, but felt he was failing miserably as suddenly a piece of paper was set down by his plate.

"My shift is nearly up and I'm sure I won't bump into you this time, but here's my schedule for next week, show up and maybe we can try something else." Duo said his violet eyes staring deeply into Heero's own cobalt orbs. Heero nodded as he watched Duo's smile widen impossibly before the braided man turned around and went to continue the last few chores of his shift.

/I ASKED HIM OUT/ Heero's thoughts yelled so loud that Heero was sure the entire restaurant heard. He didn't know how he was going to be able to think clearly anymore now that he had an entire week of Duo-watching ahead of him. He smirked as he began eating catching Duo's eyes as often as possible. /I am definitely behaving like a fool./ Heero thought furiously as he caught himself thinking of Duo as he ate his grilled salmon even on the last bite, his hand holding Duo's schedule like it was a lifeline.

Author's Notes:

So there you have it, I decided not to go for the whole emotionally confused Heero thing. He probably won't be very expressive, but he won't be terribly emotionally stunted either. Read and review, you have no idea how much it helps me. Ciao--Anahka


	4. Oblivious

Chapter 4---Oblivious

Duo handed his son his coat as they finished getting ready to go to Quatre's so they could find the park that was holding the picnic. Liam frowned angrily as he completely ignored his father because he had been forced to wear the tan khakis with a blue and white polo shirt. He absolutely hated khakis and he thought even less of polo shirts and hated that he was doing it because the people at Quatre's picnic were too stuffy to let a kid just have fun.

"You can't ignore me forever Li." Duo said trying to hide his smile from his red headed son. Liam turned his head away as Duo bent down to button up the light jacket. "I love you anyway and besides it's not my fault you have to wear this hideous outfit." Duo said as he finished getting his son ready.

Duo ran to his room leaving his son in the living room as he quickly changed into casual tan khakis and a close fitting white polo shirt himself. He quickly braided his hair and put a clasp at the end so that no frays would show. He had washed himself with frankincense and myrrh this time and he carried a sweet tangy aroma that was nearly edible. Walking back out Duo put on some white sneakers and smiled at his still frowning son.

"If you keep frowning you're going to get frown lines by the time your six." Duo said with a chuckle as Liam pouted in an irritated fashion. Duo leaned over and kissed his son on the forehead and gave him a light hug despite his son's behavior. "I love you even though you're being a grouch." Duo said with a smile.

"And I love you even though you're making it impossible to have fun outside!" Liam said a vague smile passing over his face as he and his father said their ritual. Whenever one was angry or irritated at the other they would say they love them anyway this way no matter what the last thing out of each other's mouth would be something good to remember. Duo ran his fingers through his son's hair affectionately as he picked up his son for a quick hug.

"DAD!" Liam yelled as he felt his father place a light kiss on his forehead. Duo chuckled as he set his son down. The pair walked out of the apartment quietly as they went to get into Duo's car.

Liam jumped into the little vehicle and immediately turned on the radio when Duo turned on the car. The two long haired guys steadily laughed and sung to the random songs that came from the little radio. They smiled and laughed, Liam's sweet innocent laughter ringing in Duo's ears, while Duo's warm soothing smiles and chuckles imprinted itself into the mind of one little boy.

* * *

"I see Uncle Quatre!" Liam yelled loudly in the car his young voice rising over the music. Duo laughed as he saw his blonde friend wave back at his son with Danae in his arms. Duo frowned as he saw what Danae was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He knew Quatre's parties very well and he knew that allowing Liam to go dressed like that was an impossibility that probably went beyond the possibility of Liam not noticing that he had to wear "dressy" clothes and she didn't.

"DAD! Why isn't Danae all dressed up!" Liam yelled outraged. His vibrant amethyst eyes turned to look at his father indignation blazing. Duo shrugged as he turned into Quatre's driveway and noticed that Quatre was fully dressed and ready in beige pants that were excellently cut with a pale blue dress shirt tailored to seem both casual and formal, but Trowa like his auburn haired daughter was wearing jeans and a shirt.

"Hey Li!" Danae said brightly as she jumped from her father's arms and ran towards Liam who was getting out of the car in a huff. Liam turned around his eyes warring between showing anger and showing joy as he saw one of his best friends. Deciding on joy the two children ran into Quatre's house laughing and playing a game of tag.

"Hey Q, what's going on?" Duo asked as he raised an eyebrow at Trowa who had followed the children back into the house.

"You love me don't you?" Quatre asked with a smile his blue eyes beginning to implore Duo for something the long haired man knew he wasn't going to like.

"No you don't Q, no! Whatever it is, the answer is no!" Duo said backing up as he suddenly found his arms full of a blonde Arabian man with the most heartbreaking blue eyes that he had ever seen.

"They turned the picnic into a more formal adult thing, and so we couldn't find a babysitter and so Trowa can watch the kids, but you can still go with me, because then I won't be bored. I love you so much Duo!" Quatre said quickly as he hugged his friend again. Duo sighed audibly as he hugged his friend back, he hated going to Quatre's stuffy events and he hated that Trowa seemed to always be able to get out of them and replace himself with one braided friend of his. Duo frowned, he would get that one eyed monster back for this one, and if Quatre was already begging then that meant it would be really boring.

"No." Duo said turning around as if to get back into the car. He absolutely hated those events when the people were all stuffy and boring, last time he had made a sculpture out of forks, napkins, and those strange spork things. Quatre hugged his friend harder and Duo knew sadly that he wouldn't resist the little blonde, he never could probably because Quatre was Satan, it was either that or he was a total softy. Duo smiled at his thoughts as he once again hugged his friend and nodded his head in a defeated manner.

"Thank you so much Duo. Trowa can watch the kids and we can go, we only have to be there for two hours and then we can leave." Quatre promised in a pleading tone.

"Alright Q, no problem we can go, but after two hours we are leaving, period. Do I make myself clear?" Duo said with an eyebrow raised his tone not allowing for any argument. Quatre nodded with a huge smile as he motioned for Duo to get into the green Mercedes that was waiting for them. Duo sighed as he turned to get into the car suddenly finding himself being hugged again.

"Quatre, I already…." Duo started before he realized that he was being hugged by his red headed heart. "Did Uncle Trowa tell you what's going on?" Duo asked as he picked his son up with a smile.

"Yup, Uncle Trowa said we are going to the amusement park and you're going to go to some boring corporshun thing." Liam said stumbling over the word corporation. Duo smiled as he hugged his son tightly for a moment and then set him back down.

"Yup, I let Uncle Quatre trick me into going to another boring meeting thing, but you go have fun at the amusement park, and remember to be good and listen to uncle Trowa." Duo warned remembering the one time his son and Danae had tied Trowa up on the porch and left him there for an hour.

"Ok Dad, I will be good. I will even win you one of those bears for your bed." Liam said brightly running back towards the house chasing a sudden flash of auburn whom Duo assumed to be Danae. Duo smiled as he thought of his son who always seemed to be thoughtful even when it wasn't expected, Liam was definitely a giving young child.

"You ready Duo?" Quatre asked mildly trying not to sound as if he was forcing Duo. Duo smiled inwardly he was going to make Quatre regret this and possibly get a pair of leather pants out of the deal. He chuckled ominously to himself as he put on a slightly hurt and irritated look on his face.

"I guess Q, I mean you know it's not what I thought it was, but for you I'd do anything." Duo said dramatically his amethyst eyes looking sincere. Quatre looked at his friend briefly with a slight smirk as he realized Duo wasn't really angry with him.

"Don't you go trying that guilt trip on me, last time you did I ended up buying you an Armani suit!" Quatre said with a laugh as the two men got into the car and lowered the top. Duo laughed as he remembered why Quatre spilling coffee on his suit just before he went to the college admissions office, but what he had forgotten to tell the blonde Arabian was that he was already accepted and was simply going to get a personal tour. Quatre had been both relieved and livid when he found out especially after a very sharply cut three thousand dollar suit had been delivered to Duo's home.

"Q you're the one who assumed..." Duo said laughing as he ducked a lightly slap from Quatre who was grinning brightly. Duo laughed with his friend as they continued down the road his mind trying to figure out what he was going to do for the next two hours to make time go by quickly.

* * *

"Here we are." Quatre said lightly as they turned into the bright park. It was a beautiful day actually with the bright sunny sky that was cooled down by the bright fluffy clouds and the moderate wind. The park was splendid with lush green grass that looked like it had just been cut and fixed, knowing Quatre and his company it probably had been Duo thought with a smile.

On the field there was a nice assortment of picnic tables filled with people dressed casually and eating politely. Quatre grabbed a blanket and umbrella while Duo grabbed the foldable chairs that he had got Quatre after a very dirty beach trip that had resulted in both men picking grains of sand from their pants for a whole day.

"Mr. Winner, welcome you as always are throwing a fantastic event." A man with brown hair said enthusiastically causing Duo to force himself to restrain a remark about bootlicking.

"Darius we are at a social event, call me Quatre." Quatre said in a friendly tone as he laid his hand on the man gently and moved towards the people with Duo right behind him. Darius nodded as he turned to walk towards another executive.

"Just got here and the bootlicking has already started." Duo snickered causing Quatre to slap him playfully before they chose a spot that was shaded by a tall tree. Duo smiled as he looked at the tree thinking of how Liam would love to climb the heavy and strong branches which hung out powerfully and looked as if it were holding out an invitation to be climbed. Duo promised himself that he'd bring Liam here just to climb that tree.

"Now I have to go mingle and make people love Q even more." Duo thought to himself with a smile as he realized he'd probably ruffle more than a few of the pompous executives and their sniveling yes-men. He walked to the food table and grabbed himself a plate and began filling it up with some of the bright green grapes and lush pieces of watermelon that seemed to be bursting with flavor.

Reaching for a piece of grilled chicken he turned around as Larry one of Quatre's decent employees that actually didn't mind disagreeing and showing his own opinion, called him. "Oh damn, I'm sorry." Duo turned back around as he realized he had bumped into another person and by the sound of the sudden thump had probably made them drop their plate. He found himself slightly speechless however when he found himself swimming in brilliant blue depths.

"Hey it's Mr. Blue Eyes." Duo said with a bright smile as he found himself staring at Heero. Duo bent down to pick up the piece of chicken and various fruits that had fallen to the ground and threw them away as he grabbed another plate and began to fix Heero another one.

"Guess once a server always a server." Duo said with a smile as he handed Heero the newly made plate. Heero stood still watching Duo carefully as if judging if he were there or as if he was wondering what to do with the long haired man.

"Thank you. I guess we were going to the same event." Heero said a bit awkwardly causing Duo to snicker.

"I think you should be a detective, you definitely have a knack for figuring out the most obscure things and making them seem obvious. Heero frowned as if trying to figure out what to say next.

"Don't think so hard Heero, I was messing with you come on sit with me while I eat. I actually do eat sometimes you know, I swear I'm not a waiter all the time." Duo said brightly as he went towards the little lawn set that he and Quatre had brought with them.

"You know I didn't even ask if you had a little set or something." Duo said suddenly realizing he had possibly dragged Heero away from a date or something.

"I'm not here with anyone and I was going to sit back with a group of colleagues, but…well I'd rather sit with you." Heero said a little stutter slipping in before he finished his sentence.

"Too stiff over there." Duo said with a smile as he nodded towards the group of young employees sitting at a table somehow managing to look as if they were dressed in suits despite the fact that they weren't.

"No, but I'd at least have a reason to get stiff with you." Heero muttered before he could stop himself. Duo looked over at him quickly his eyebrow rising in question.

"Did you say something Heero?" Duo asked lightly wondering if he had heard the man speak, he was finding that Heero wasn't a very talkative person. Heero nodded in the negative as they began eating their food while watching and waving at various people.

"So what do you do for the company anyway?" Duo asked as he chewed on a piece of grilled chicken his purple eyes sparkling with curiosity and sparking a strange feeling in Heero. The blue eyed man looked at the braided man for a brief moment watching as the sun painted his face with golden rays and giving his chestnut hair an almost reddish hue. He had never seen someone he'd call stunning or radiant, but Duo seemed to have something different, he seemed so bright and full of life that it just came from every pore.

"Earth to Blue-Eyes!" Duo said with a laugh as he watched Heero blink almost owlishly as if being snatched from a dream. Heero ducked his head in an attempt to hide the flushing of his cheeks. "Where was your mind at Heero?" Duo asked with a smile.

"On how beautiful you are." Heero said softly without thinking. Duo blinked slightly wondering if he had heard the statement then decided he had to have misheard.

"I work as the chief programmer for the company." Heero said in a small voice forcing Duo to strain to hear the fairly silent youth. "I graduated from Harvard University and went to work for an architectural firm right out of college, I found that it was to my liking, it was a perfect blend of art and solitude." Heero said in an uncharacteristically long sentence.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew that many words." Duo said with a huge smile when Heero finished talking earning himself a glare.

"Baka!" Heero said reaching over to swipe at the laughing man whose amethyst eyes seemed to sparkle with mirth.

"That's cool Heero, I absolutely love art. It's my life I love the way it feels when you're looking at a piece of art. It's like you can feel the soul of the painter just running through your veins." Duo said with a tinge of awe in his voice as he thought of some of his favorite painters the names of Leonardo da Vinci, Pablo Picasso, and then he remembered with a great fondness the unknown painters that he knew were amazing in their own special way.

"Art is so energetic and so full of everything that in my opinion expresses the best of humanity." Duo said with a huge smile as he talked. Heero watched him with a small smile talking when he wanted to say something, but enjoying just watching and listening to the braided man whose very voice seemed to excite interest.

"Duo!" Quatre interrupting the debate Heero and Duo were having on the quality of oils over water colors. Duo looked up barely as he continued his conversation with Heero. Quatre smiled briefly as he turned away thinking that Duo might not want to leave even though it had been three hours. Perhaps he and Heero would enjoy the fireworks show he had ordered to be done for the picnic.


	5. Always

Chapter 5---Always 

Duo hummed lightly to himself as he moved lithely around the tables in the little restaurant his smiles soft and soothing as he served the customers. The entire restaurant seemed to be affected by the man's gentle smiles as he served them his warm aura filled with amorous thoughts of a certain chocolate haired man. His braid waved behind him lackadaisically as he moved with a certain jump and spark in his step his hands moving with ease and practice as if caressing a smooth face instead of balancing a set of six plates full of food.

Larry watched his chestnut haired friend move and smiled to himself thoughtfully as he watched the friend he had come to cherish move about so gracefully. "That boy is in love." An old woman commented to no one although Larry heard it since she was sitting at a table right next to his counter. "I would suppose he is and a good thing too, he's too hard on himself." Larry responded as he watched his friend's glorious smile rain down upon another table.

"I say it's sure good to see that young love like his still exists." The old woman said with a certain wispy air to her tone. "The kind that seems to just exude from every pore of their body and settle on them and everyone around them like a good quilt during the winter blizzards." She continued with a knowing smile. Larry nodded in agreement as he watched his amethyst eyed friend walk back smiling and checking his customers and other tables.

"Hey Larry, what's up?" Duo said with a faint hint of a smile beginning to show again. "Nothing kiddo, just..." Larry began as the door opened causing both men to turn around and notice the new customer walk into the store. Keri moved to serve him, but stopped as Duo put a hand on her and moved towards the man himself. Larry watched his friend walk with a near bounce towards the chocolate haired customer and greet the man with warmth that seemed to be suffused with a deep affection.

"Hey Mr. Blue Eyes." Duo said softly his amethyst eyes gleaming with barely concealed mirth. Heero's eyes looked into those same eyes his own cobalt orbs suddenly turning warm and caring as he looked at the chestnut haired beauty. "Baka, you know my name by now." Heero said in a near whisper as if a loud voice would break the look that seemed to be absorbing their worlds.

"Nope, I forgot." Duo said mischievously as he began to smile brightly. "Am I that forgettable?" Heero asked as if he was hurt his eyes laughing silently. "Maybe you can refresh my memory." Duo smiled as he watched the Japanese man barely contain what was threatening to be a very big smile. "Refresh your memory, ne? Hmm, I seem to remember sharing a blanket with this almond haired man one summer night with the skies being lit on fire in a spectacular display." Heero said breathlessly as he restrained the urge to grab the man into what would be their first kiss. But he wanted their first kiss to be very special and so he restrained himself.

"Hmm, I think I recall such a time. Although I wish I knew who this almond haired man was." Duo said with a frown as if trying to recall the memory although his brilliant smile betrayed him. "Duo?" Keri asked as she nearly bumped into the long haired man who had stood lost in the customer's blue eyes. Duo shook his head as if brushing off a fly and smiled brightly as he motioned for Heero to follow him to a table.

The two men walked slowly constantly sneaking a glance at the other with shy, but furtive peeks and subtle smiles. Larry and the old woman chuckled at the sight, the two men's obvious feelings for the other amusing the two as the woman was relieved to see young love, and the manager relieved to see his hard working friend finally give in to his youth and enjoy the feelings of being in love.

Larry watched as Duo wrote down whatever the wild haired man was ordering which seemed to be only a small amount, but took longer as the two men kept staring at each other deeply. Larry chuckled as Duo finally turned and the world seemed to resume normal speed as the braided man now seemed to burst with mirth as he conversed easily with customers and the other servers.

Duo handed the order back to Larry whilst turning around and catching the cobalt eyed man looking at him directly with a piercing gaze. Larry took the order softly as Duo's grip on the paper loosened. "What?" Duo said suddenly turning back around noticing that the paper wasn't in his hand. Larry chuckled lightly as he looked at what the man had ordered. "Make sure salt is put in the rice, he loves that." Duo said off-handedly to Larry.

"Hmm?" Larry asked noticing the old woman give him a wink.

"Larry, pay attention man!" Duo said with a smile as he caught himself looking at Heero again. Larry said Duo's name a few more times before finally reaching out to touch the obviously preoccupied man. "What?" Duo said confused. "Nothing Duo, go serve the customers." Larry said with a smile and looked up to watch the braided man talk to customers, but not surprisingly end up back at the chocolate haired man's table.

"Guess I shouldn't expect Duo to pay too much attention to much else." Larry commented to the old woman with a huge grin on his face. The old woman nodded brightly as the two watched the object of their conversation talk animatedly to the customer who seemed to have stolen his heart.

"DAD!" Liam yelled loudly as he opened the door to his father's art studio. Duo sat mesmerized in front of his easel his hand poised just away from the white canvas. Duo snapped his head quickly towards his son, dashing a bright red streak across his painting for one of his courses. He smiled as he looked at the red smear, making the painting look crossed by the color of love, and decided he'd keep the painting and turn it in, instead of starting a new one. He dimly wondered if a certain blue would look nice on the canvas.

"DAD!" Liam yelled almost into his father's ear as he stood next to him. Duo jumped slightly at the loud interruption in his reverie. He turned towards his son and smiled brightly as he picked his red headed child up into his arms.

"Dad! Stop it! You have been so weird ever since Uncle Quatre's party thingy." Liam said giving up on trying to wrestle away from his father and settling for just sitting in the braided man's arms moping. Duo smiled a little bit and took his son into their little kitchen as thought of what to make them for dinner.

"I have not been acting weird Li." Duo said half-heartedly as he found a package of chicken in the refrigerator and pulled it out along with some baby spinach and various other food items for a meal. Duo frowned inwardly to himself as he thought of Heero, he really liked the man, he didn't really know why it was so strong, but he did like him. He sighed inwardly as he thought about the chocolate haired-man he liked Heero a lot, but he wouldn't bring him around Liam, not unless he knew for sure that he was someone important. However, he didn't know at all what Liam would think about his dad dating other people, he knew the other people being men wouldn't really bother Liam, but it was other people.

"You're lying." Liam said flatly his tone brooking no argument. He handed his dad one of the various seasonings from the cupboard right above him as Duo prepared the chicken by cleaning it and now covering it in various seasonings.

"Hey Li, what would you say if I started dating." Duo said casually as if he was ignoring his son's previous statement. He poured some water into a skillet where the chicken was sitting and covered the chicken with onions and other vegetables and covered it with a top so it would steam. He looked at his son briefly before reaching above the red head and grabbing a can of creamed corn and a can of regular corn.

"What's dating?" Li asked innocently causing his braided father to laugh loudly. Duo often forgot that his son was only five years old Liam seemed to be like one of his best friends sometimes instead of his little boy. Duo thought for a moment on how to explain what dating was, he smiled to himself as he thought of how he hadn't planned on this speech for awhile.

"Well, you know how Danae has Uncle Q, and Uncle Trowa?" Duo asked his curious son. Liam nodded his head in the affirmative as he watched his father struggle to explain dating while preparing a chicken and vegetables. "Well to get two daddies, or two mommies, or a mommy and a daddy, the parents have to date each other." Duo said slowly allowing his mind to figure a way to say it.

"So mommies and daddies all over go out on dates to find other mommies and daddies to create families." Duo said with more assurance as he began to feel confidence in his explanation. "A lot of times mommies and daddies have already dated when they have a kid, but some mommies or daddies have to find another mommy or daddy a bit later." Duo said.

"Well then you should date too Daddy." Liam said matter-of-factly. "This way you can have someone to be up with you when I'm sleep." Liam said as he turned around to climb off the counter. Duo lifted the boy and set him on floor lightly. "Daddy I'm tired of making dinner, I'm going to watch T.V." Liam said running into the living room and turning on the television. Duo smiled softly as he listened to the sounds of some random cartoon coming from the television.

"Thanks Hilde." Duo said to himself and to her, she always seemed kind of fill in for him when he wasn't sure about how to go further as a parent.

() Flashback ()

"You know, this is going to be absolutely insane." Duo said to the brown haired woman as he watched her old a little bald child in her arms. They sat in a sterile hospital room considering each other deeply.

"Maxwell, I would appreciate it if you didn't point out the obvious." Hilde said harshly although a smile lit upon her eyes. Duo stuck his tongue out at the woman his eyes twinkling.

"But I mean, c'mon, a gay man and his best friend raising a child they conceived on a drunken night. It seriously sounds like a bad sitcom." Duo said with a bright laugh as he ran his hands softly over the infant's soft head.

"Whatever, you're the one that thought so much vodka would be fantastic mixed with rum." Hilde said in a defensive tone her eyes pretending to be offended. "Whatever, your just a fag hag that couldn't resist my wiles and charms." Duo said haughtily. "HAG!" Hilde said indignantly as he used one arm to slap Duo across the arm playfully.

"You know this means one day we will have to explain sex to some little runt who hopefully won't be ugly because of your genes." Duo said with a devilish grin on his face. "Whatever, I have to work hard to make sure he's smart knowing all the dumb-ass genes he got from you." Hilde responded tartly.

"Whatever." Duo said with a grin. "I will always be there to help you with Liam though Hilde, always." Duo said suddenly turning very solemn. Hilde nodded her head understandingly. "Yup, no matter what we are both the parents of this future hellion and even if I have to walk down from heaven to bitch slap you myself for being a moron, I will always be there to show you the right way to do it." Hilde said with a bright smile that held all the serious tones nevertheless.

() End Flashback ()

_/You have always been here Hilde, and I don't think I could do it without you./_ Duo thought sadly. Hilde had died in a car crash one day on her way back home to Duo and Liam, when they'd found her body she had in her hand a box with a two crosses one for Duo and one for Liam. Duo smiled sadly as a tear rolled down his cheek, he wouldn't give Liam the cross until he was older, but he wore his everyday as his reminder of one of his best friends ever.

He had taken full responsibility of Liam from that day and had yet to regret it. Sure sometimes it was really hard, having to do so much, but Liam was more than worth it. It used to scare Duo to realize to what lengths he would go to, to ensure Liam's health and happiness, but now he took it in stride. Smiling as he finally finished dinner, he called Liam and the two set down to a chicken dinner with mashed potatoes and creamy corn. Duo's spirit lighter as he thought that maybe Liam wouldn't have a problem with him dating Heero.

Author's Note

I'm really sorry for taking so long, but some huge things came up and I needed a lot of time to collect myself.


	6. When Is It Too Much

Chapter 6 --- When is It Too Much? 

The mall was bustling with life, the smells of the food court permeating the air and the sounds of the shuffling of feet and the aria of voices filled the air. It was intoxicating to Liam, he loved the hustle of the mall and it always pleased him to be able to eat the large cookies from Otis Spunk Meyer's because they were so gooey and chocolaty. Of course he was only going to get a cookie if he ate his lunch and was well behaved.

Of course Liam would be enjoying the mall more if they were out mixing and mingling with the people walking around. At least if they were in that really cool play center in the middle of the mall Liam could be playing with the other kids. However they were in the way back of the mall in a stupid clothing store looking for another dumb shirt. Liam rolled his eyes, didn't his dad have tons of shirts at home already, and he never understood why they always had to go get more.

His father was browsing through the clothes intently trying to find some stupid shirt for another meeting. Liam sighed listlessly sometimes his dad could be so boring. The little red head stood up and stretched his muscles tired of waiting for his dad to hurry up. As he started walking around a little bit Liam felt a gentle, but firm hand on his shoulder. He turned around to his father who hadn't even stopped browsing, but knew somehow he was standing.

"Don't stray kiddo, I'm almost done." Duo said absently attentive enough to notice his child's movement, but not the complete boredom written all over his face. Liam rolled his eyes, his dad had said the exact same twice before and he was really getting bored.

Liam sighed again as he turned around a few times and held back a laugh as he fell onto he ground amongst the clothes racks. He looked at his father who apparently hadn't noticed the little spill and had a brilliant idea. Liam smiled as he began crawling through the racks dodging his dad and practically holding his breath so that his father wouldn't catch him.

This was great maybe his dad would start playing hide and seek with him. He would have to if he wanted to find him, Liam thought to himself wisely. Liam crawled swiftly through the racks finding that he was having a blast navigating the hidden passages that lay beneath the clothes. He crawled on steadily the world slowly changing as he began descending into the depths of some unknown chamber in the lair of a wicked Emperor.

The passages suddenly became lined with tapestries of all colors strange décor for a secret underground tunnel, but Liam didn't care, he was on a mission to save the crystal ball from the clutches of the evil ruler. He trekked onward dashing from stone wall to hidden alcove, barely being missed by the denizens of the evil underworld. He was sickened by the corruption of the wizards, who dwelled beneath the grounds, but he was not afraid, he was a big boy and big boys weren't afraid of nasty wizards.

He turned right suddenly as he a saw a blue pair of pants walking his way with rapid steps. The red headed mischief maker rushed across an empty aisle under another set of secret passages dodging the evil blue wizard intent upon killing him with wicked black magic. Liam frowned momentarily as he felt throughout his pockets searching for just the right thing, aha, he thought victoriously as he pulled out the stick from his etch-a-sketch that he had secretly transformed into a magic wand. Liam nodded silently, he was prepared now and he knew he could make the journey through the wastelands now.

Liam pulled his knees up to his chest and sat quietly as the wizard with the blue pants walked by briskly looking to cast a malicious hex upon him. As the wizard passed Liam raised his wand in the air and circled the stick slowly drawing in the air a spell that would make him invisible. Completing the spell with a final flick of his wand and finding himself satisfied with the quality of his invisibility charm, Liam cautiously poked his head out of the underground passages and saw nothing that could cause him danger. He cautiously walked out into the open aisle towards the section where crystal wares adorned the walls, their crystalline beauty astounding. Liam had heard that these dungeons contained the most precious gems in the world, but he had not believed until now.

The crystal statues were in all forms, from towering spires with brilliant glowing orbs upon them giving off bright lights, to small little trinkets perhaps containing great power in the form of a little gnome. Liam squinted his eyes shrewdly he refused to be tricked by the beauty of these trinkets, he was here to collect a certain item of power that lay within the treasure halls of these disturbing dungeon which both attracted and repulsed him.

Suddenly footsteps sounded behind him signaling the approach of another wicked wizard. Liam quickly raised his wand and rapidly cast a smoke smell to cover his getaway as he darted into another alcove, this time in the hidden shadows of a tall box or rather statue.The smoke spell seemed to have worked and Liam quickly stole away down the hall towards the treasure halls where his ultimate prize awaited. He wondered briefly to himself if King Dad would accept the treasure as a testament of Liam's bravery and then award it to Liam for a job well done in taking a powerful artifact away from evil.

He finally found himself in the hall leading to the treasure that he sought and hid underneath a huge tapestry, or rather a blanket, a tapestry that had probably been used as a blanket by giants judging by the odd plaid pattern. Liam frowned at the ugliness, but didn't stand too long and proceed in towards the treasures. Suddenly a huge dragon, stuffed of course, stuffed with fire and brimstone launched at Liam and was thwarted by a vicious ice spell. Liam wiped his brow, apparently guardians had been set and he prepared himself to fend off the evil hordes. He launched himself down the hall blasting toys or rather the toys of the wicked Emperor who ruled this realm and dared keep a holy artifact in his dungeons. He suddenly found himself standing in front of the treasure he sought a huge purple orb, a cool bouncing ball that lit up, the power of the orb was dangerously alluring and Liam reached out to touch it gingerly his little hands eager to claim their prize.

"Hey." A monotonous voice said suddenly snapping Liam out of his world of demons and heroes. He looked up into the man who had snapped him out of the magical world and saw a towering man with wild brown hair.

"Hey kid where are your parents." The man said quizzically his bright blue eyes looking at Liam intently.

"My daddy said not to talk to strangers, and I don't know you at all, so that means you're a stranger." Liam said defiantly walking past the man quickly. The brown haired man looked rather shocked at this declaration and watched as the boy walked past him.

"Hey, my name is Heero. See now I'm not a stranger and you can talk to me." Heero said logically causing the red headed boy to frown as he tried to find some flaw in the man's line of reasoning.

"Well I guess. I'm Liam and I'm here with my daddy." The boy said in a confident assured tone. Heero restrained the urge to laugh loudly and offend the mature youth. Suddenly as the little boy finished speaking a loudly crackle could be heard over the P.A system. "Liam where are you! Has someone seen a little boy with red hair about the age of five? Please bring him to the front desk." a voice that was filled with worry and grief sounded over the system causing Liam's ears to prick up quickly.

"Uhh, what's a front desk?" Liam thought out loud as he scratched his head. Heero frowned as he heard the voice thinking he recognized it, but shook his head.

"I will show you, c'mon." Heero said as he began walking in the direction of the front desk. As he neared the area he looked out and saw a man talked frantically to a police officer, his long chestnut braid swinging wildly as he gestured. Heero stopped in his tracks as he connected all of the dots, not noticing how the little red headed boy he now guessed was Liam ran ahead and into the arms of the braided man. The braided man who he had never known had a son. Heero watched mesmerized as he watched the braided man suddenly cry out as he found himself surrounded by little arms.

The man picked Liam up quickly hugging him close and shedding tears. _/It's his brother or something./_ Heero thought logically, but remembered that the boy had said he was here with his father. Heero watched as the braided man he thought he was getting to know thanked the officers and left the store holding his son in his arms.

It was strange Heero thought to himself, his world was falling apart and yet he was still physically intact. He was some guy's side thing while the missus was blissfully unaware, and he wasn't being swallowed whole by hell itself. Heero wondered, he hadn't even had sex with Duo yet did that still qualify him for the darkest part of hell or just the outer rim?

Duo moved easily amongst the tables his smile and charm winning the customers over easily as he served them with a cheerful demeanor. The braided man was the best thing that had happened to Amoretti's and Larry loved the man for it and all his other qualities. Duo smiled cheerfully as the door opened and new customers swarmed in his most brilliant smile appearing as he recognized his favorite chocolate haired customer.

Turning quickly Duo missed the frown that passed over Heero's face as he went to his usual table by the window. Heero sighed inwardly he didn't know why he came, but for some reason a part of him wanted to face Duo, to see the betrayal in the man's gorgeous deceitful amethyst eyes. Duo came by and took his order his eyes still sparkling, the deceit not even causing them to be a bit darker has they held solid their lie. Heero fumed his anger increasing as he watched the braided man practically dance around the entire restaurant as if he wasn't a cretin.

"Here ya' go, Hero." Duo said brightly, Heero grunted in response his demeanor cold and harsh. Duo finally noticing this change and thinking upon the day realized that the man had been somewhat cold all day. Duo asked him was he alright and Heero grunted rudely and ignored the man's question.

The braided man continued to move gracefully around the restaurant his entire demeanor still cheerful and yet the air seemed to stagnate as if it was rotten and growing more and more stale. His braid didn't swing so merrily and his smile wasn't so full. He stopped at Heero's table a few more times and received the same cold response each time and decided he'd ask Heero later what was wrong.

"Are you alright Duo?" Larry asked gently noticing the air of coldness between the two. Duo looked at Heero's table wistfully as if hoping to catch a semblance of their old familiarity.

"I don't know Heero seems to be angry with me for some reason." Duo said softly his confusion evident. Larry nodded in understanding as he watched the chocolate haired man. "Eh, just ask the man, I'm sure it's probably something silly." Larry said reassuringly. Duo smiled brightly as he nodded in agreement.

Duo's shift was now finally ending and Heero had just gathered his stuff and was leaving the little restaurant and walking into the cold pouring rain. Duo grabbed his coat and bags and ran out quickly to confront the suddenly hostile man. His long braid trailed behind him as he ran out into the storm.

"Hey Heero, wait up!" Duo yelled loudly as he ran to catch up to Heero who had crossed the street and was walking to his car. Heero froze momentarily as he heard his name called and recognized the voice. Squaring his shoulders he continued walking, he realized why had had come to the little restaurant, he wanted to close the chapter to Duo Maxwell and his lies. He wanted to visually shut the man out and move on.

"I said wait damn it!" Duo said huffing as he laid his hand on Heero's shoulder. Heero turned around quickly his eyes blazing with anger, but more hurt than anything else.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Duo asked flustered an out of breath. Heero looked a the chestnut haired man, his braid heavy with rain and a few long strands of hair plastered to his face hanging loosely to his face. His eyes were a deep amethyst anger and confusion apparent startling Heero.

"How is your wife?" Heero asked viciously. Duo's eyes widened up in a shocked manner fueling Heero's rage. "So I was just going to be some stupid guy on the side that you fucked while you had some poor woman at home thinking you were perfect!" Heero said outraged at not only Duo's behavior, but also at how much it hurt. "What…?" Duo stuttered confusedly as he listened to Heero continue his rage.

"I never would have even figured it out if I hadn't found your son Liam at the mall. That's just great, not only are you cheating on your wife, but you're potentially hurting your own son." Heero finished heaving his chest in complete anger. He waited for Duo to apologize to begin making oblations to appeal to him, and was enraged when instead of apologizing the braided man began laughing. Duo wasn't even laughing minimally; he was holding his sides in sheer humor.

"Oh my god, my wife! That's a fucking riot!" Duo said laughing brightly as he held his sides the raining causing his hair to drip rivulets of water roll down his unblemished face. Heero frowned deeply and sighed inwardly as he began to lose his ability to frown and soon was smiling himself at the purity of Duo's laugh.

"Heero, I'm a single parent. Liam is my son true, but I don't have a wife." Duo said laughing loudly as he pictured Heero's outraged face. He wondered what Hilde would have thought if she could have heard him being called her husband, and the picture of what her face would have looked like sent him into another fit of laughter. Heero rolled his eyes as he pulled Duo under an awning while the braided man composed himself.

"So…I umm, made a mistake." Heero said sheepishly as he blushed lightly. Duo finally began gathering himself as he stood up to look Heero in the face. "Yes, I have a son, his mother died a long time ago. We were best friends that basically got a little too drunk one night, but I have been raising him ever since she died. I never mention my son when I date, because then the guy usually wants to meet him or starts acting weird, and no matter how much I like a guy, you have to be damn special to meet my son." Duo said firmly his eyes locking onto Heero's own. The Japanese man nodded in understanding and sighed in relief as he realized that Duo was still available.

"I mean if you want to stop dating because of my son, I understand. Getting into the possibility of a relationship with someone who already has a child is huge and so I understand if you want to stop dating." Duo said slowly as he suddenly became really mature.

"Duo, I don't care. Right now it's not like we are at the point, but if we do get to it, then I want you to know, it doesn't change how I feel about you now." Heero said evenly his eyes confirming his words.

_/I wonder when it will be too much for him./_ Duo thought as he got into his car after talking to Heero a little bit more under the awning. They had set a date for that Saturday which was perfect because Liam was set to spend the night at Quatre's for the evening and that meant Duo wouldn't have to be home at any specific time._/Guess I will find out sooner or later./ _


	7. Dates and Such Nonsense

Chapter 7 --- Dates and Such Nonsense 

Oh goodness I am so sorry for not keeping up, but life got really really difficult for me and I just hadn't foudnt he time. But I want to change that, trust me I ned the therapy .

* * *

Duo was ecstatic after the both disastrous and infinitely humorous encounter with Heero earlier that week they had resumed their courtship although Heero was understandably sheepish. When Duo had regaled the tale to Quatre and Trowa the two men had laughed so hard that Danae had to come and check to make sure her fathers were alright. Duo smiled inwardly he figured that was Hilde's way of reminding Duo that she could still play a prank or two, funny things like that were her specialty anyways.

However, now it was Saturday and today was their very special scheduled date. Duo mused happily as he continued ironing his pants and shirt Liam sitting in the living room with a coloring book and the television on. The house smelled of chocolate chip cookies, a remnant of the father-son project the two had completed about an hour ago and the rewards were cooling on the kitchen counter. A plate full of warm and soon to be devoured perfectly made chocolate chip cookies each with exactly seven chips at Liam's express desire.

"Dad! It's almost time hurry!" Liam urged suddenly breaking Duo from what was becoming habitual daydreaming. "Don't worry Li; they won't start movie night without you." Duo chided his son with a small grin. Quatre had of course agreed to watch his red headed menace and had as a result planned a movie night for Danae and Liam, apparently with junk food and a whole layout.

"Go get your suitcase and make sure it's by the door Li." Duo said as he finished ironing his clothes for his date and headed towards his room to hang his clothes up. He was going to drop his son off at Quatre's place first then come back and finish getting ready. He smiled softly as he hung his clothes up and went back to the living room. He picked up the set of keys sitting on the counter top and was about to go get his son when he noticed the precocious youngster standing by the door in a pair of khaki shorts and an orange t-shirt with the words "I'm a Monster so what!" in bold.

"For a kid that's only five years old you're older than me!" Duo jested with his practically bouncing young son. Liam chose to ignore that particular jibe and began chattering about the movie night with Danae.

"We are gonna' watch a scary movie too! Danae is gonna' be scared but I'm not because boys don't get scared Daddy." Liam continued as the pair got into the elevator. "What scary movie are you going to watch Li?" Duo asked wondering what movie Quatre possessed that could be classified as such knowing how protective Quatre and Trowa were of Danae's viewing habits. "Ghostbusters, Dad!" Liam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world causing Duo to yet again laugh as he did so often when he was with his son.

Duo often wondered what Hilde would think of their son if she was still alive. If she would love the way he seemed so understanding of everything. How mature he was and how intelligent Liam was and how Duo knew he'd have to put him in a school for the gifted soon so his son could continue to grow. He'd be able to afford it then though because he would have his degree by then and working hard. He wanted to wait until Liam was older anyways to give his son time to just be a normal kid. He knew she'd love the way Liam was always so thoughtful and always so generous to his family and friends. She'd probably blame Duo for what could sometimes be a rather sharp mouth and knack for causing trouble, but with tears gathering in his eyes Duo knew she'd still love Liam for it nevertheless and would find it as endearing as he did.

Liam continued talking and Duo nodded or grunted at the appropriate times, but he couldn't lie he was really missing Hilde. //You'd have liked Heero, Miss Thang. He's is so sexy! On top of it he isn't a loser like that guy Mike was or a weirdo like Timothy.// Duo thought with a wan smile, he tried not to remind himself of how much he missed Hilde because it often made him want to just sit somewhere and cry and Hilde promised she'd bitch slap him from heaven if she had to, and Duo smiled he had no doubt she'd fulfill that promise.

So wrapped in his thoughts Duo hadn't noticed his son had stopped talking and was looking at him intently. "Dad?" Liam asked his head cocked causing his hair to fall over a shoulder carelessly. "Hmm son?" Duo responded absently. "I love you a whole bunch ok?" Liam said as if it was the most important thing that ever needed to be uttered. Duo turned his head and his water filled eyes brightened with surprise and love as he saw Hilde reflected in his son. "I love you too Li more than chocolate chip cookies even!" Duo said wiping his eyes and making his son laugh.

"We forgot the cookies!" Liam said frowning. "It's okay they will be there and instead me and you can share them. I don't think Danae will be too upset." Duo reassured his son with a quick tussle of the young man's hair. "Daaaddd! You're gonna' mess my hair up!" Liam said indignantly his father's laugh being the only response.

"Hey, there's Trowa and Quatre waiting for you with Danae." Duo pointed mildly to his son. When Duo parked the car Liam jumped out and grabbed Danae the two children running back towards the house without saying another word. "What did you promise them Q? The way they tore off you'd expect a wall full of toys and candy." Duo laughed along with his friends.

"Duo, have a great time with Heero." Quatre said reaching out to hug his friend. He was so overjoyed that Duo had finally started dating, and the fact that it was an employee he could just check out without having to do anything illegal was so much better he thought with a grim grin. "Ha-ha, don't worry Quatre it's been some years, but you know the Maxwell charm." Duo smiled. "Have a good time Duo, and let us know how everything goes we can discuss it at lunch tomorrow" Trowa said softly pulling his husband back gently. Trowa had asked around Quatre's job about Heero under the guise of conducting an employee analysis and s far Heero checked out as a pretty decent guy, and it had better stay that way Trowa thought grimly. "Thanks guys, and thanks for watching Li." Duo said hugging them both then hopping back into his car and driving off with a smile.

* * *

Duo got home and quickly rushed began straightening his apartment. He furiously picked up toys and paint brushes; he placed Liam's painting on the refrigerator with a brief grin then went back to furiously organizing his home. His studio was locked as always when he wasn't there and Liam's door was closed but he had peeked inside and was proud that his son kept his room moderately clean. The living room straightened and the cookies were still under the plate cover sitting on the counter. Duo smiled he wanted to take a shower he had about an two hours before Heero got here and he needed to get ready.

In the shower Duo released his chestnut mane and rinsed it with a citrus shampoo. It was Hilde's old shampoo and after her death Duo had found her bottle of shampoo and just started using it during his grieving time and he kept the habit, a way of reminding himself that she was always with him. Washing his lean body and singing to music that was playing on his sound system Duo contented himself with predictions of what he and Heero would do tonight since the Japanese man wouldn't tell him.

Stepping out of the shower he began the process of towel drying his hair and then let it flow to air dry some before he blow dried it for a bit then braided it like normal. He shaved what little stubble that was threatening to grow on his smooth face. Smiling at his now smooth face he put on a scented oil used to moisturize his skin, he and Hilde had just begun getting into natural oils before she died and he had kept the habit going finding it was a perfect way to relax. He frowned slightly; so many things were reminding him of Hilde lately he figured it was her way of assuring him that it was okay to date again. Heavens knew he needed it, dating had been so far away from his mind ever since he took full responsibility of Liam.

He checked the clock and smiled as he realized he had about forty-five minutes to go before Heero arrived at seven. He pulled out his clothes and checked them to make sure they were alright. Heero had said dinner was kind of fancy and so Duo had pulled out the tailored Armani suit Quatre had bought for him. He smiled he had various clothes, but he really wanted to impress Heero and so the midnight black suit would do well.

The pants were of such a fine color that the black seemed to glow they had a very classic cut so as to be elegant and not a flamboyant show of money. Duo had picked a black silk shirt that blending fabric wise with the pants effortlessly. The vest that went with the entire ensemble substituted for the blazer that Duo simply refused to wear. He hated blazers with a passion and when Quatre had bought the suit he knew it. So the vest was a creamy white color with pearl buttons in the center. The suit was tailor cut and fit his body perfectly and Duo just knew he looked damn good in it.

Braiding his hair Duo reached for a bit of sandalwood oil and dabbed a bit on, enhancing his natural fresh smell. Putting on a pair of black socks and black suede shoes he smiled as the door knocked. Heero was not only on time, but five minutes early. Duo calmed himself as he walked to the door then opened it trying to appear casual.

"Blue-eyes you're early" Duo smiled at Heero. The chocolate haired man looked edible in a pair of charcoal gray slacks that hugged his body just right. He wore a dark blue dress shirt that revealed what were to Duo's delight, sculpted arms and a well defined chest. His hair as always appeared to be messy but it hung in the man's face giving him a look of rugged sexuality. Heero seemed speechless for a moment as he took in the way Duo's outfit perfectly revealed a trim and fit body, one that Heero at that moment wanted quite desperately to explore.

"Hai." Heero practically whispered. "I'm all ready to head on out let me grab my keys." Duo said with a smile as he turned to grab his ankle-length black coat from a chair. Spotting his keys Duo grabbed them quickly and followed the chocolate haired man. "You look really good Heero." Duo said with a smile. "And you Duo, you look like every man's wet dream" Heero said being uncharacteristically forward, Heero blushed right after as if shocked that he had actually said that. "Ha-ha! Heero you're so adorable" Duo said with a smile his hand reaching over to squeeze Heero's hand. Heero squeezed back with a sure grip as he guided the man towards his car to begin their date.

* * *

"Duo that's hilarious!" Heero said chuckling softly as he listened to Duo regale him with a tale of his youth. "Man, you never know when yogurt is gonna' be a missile!" Duo smiled warmly. Heero had taken him to the Italian restaurant "Little Italy"; it was a five star restaurant that wasn't easy to get into, needless to say Duo had been sufficiently impressed.

"I'm afraid to tell Liam these stories, he's a bit too bright ya' know, I could see them backfiring on me and he'd so justify his actions by saying, 'But Dad, you did it too'" Duo said imitating his son with puppy eyes. Heero chuckled again. "Your son seemed very bright when I saw him in the store he looked rather engaged in some game or another." Heero said with a smile as he watched Duo light up. "Ha-ha, yeah Li has a wonderfully vivid imagination, it can be scary sometimes he can make up a whole world and just lose himself in it, it's amazing." Duo said with a brilliant smile.

"I love that little guy, when Hilde died it was really difficult, she had been my very best friend, I was about twenty when it happened." Duo stopped for a moment as if to think. "But you know, I wouldn't change a bit of it, Liam has been worth it, and he has really made me want to be a better person." Duo continued. "I can't imagine you even better than you are now." Heero said softly a blush rising to his cheeks. "Oh Heero." Duo said reaching across the table to take the man's hands into his own.

"Shrimp scampi with basil and an alfredo sauce" the waiter said interrupting the tender moment accidentally. Heero nodded his head in the affirmative as his plate was lowered and Duo's own plate of chicken manicotti was lowered. "This looks amazing Heero, how on earth did you get reservations here anyway?" Duo asked as he began slicing into his food. "Oh, my friend Noin owns this restaurant." Heero said with a smile. "Ahh yet another reason to keep you around, good food and I don't have to serve it!" Duo teased

Heero chuckled at that as he began eating his shrimp scampi. "Connections, huh, you're the best friend of my boss Quatre Winner, who owns WEI. The most well-known company in the earth sphere, I don't think you need any more connections." Heero laughed as Duo chuckled. "Yeah, it's kinda' funny to be honest." Duo agreed. "How did you meet Mr. Winner anyways?" Heero asked a quick signal to his groin as he watched Duo lick a piece of the manicotti's filling from his fork.

"Actually it was at a nightclub, Quatre hit on me that night, but he wasn't my type. Things went from there and forever later here we are best friends." Duo smiled as he licked another piece of the white filling from the fork causing Heero's breath to hitch slightly, but Duo hadn't noticed to Heero's relief. "What about you Blue-eyes? I can ramble forever ya' know." Duo said with a smile. "Yeah I know." Heero deadpanned, but his eyes sparkled with laughter. "Hey!" Duo said with mirth filled indignation. "I don't think insulting is a part of the dating curriculum." Duo said with a gentle laugh. "Hn." Heero grunted in response causing Duo to laugh softly. The two continued eating their meal the conversation light and heavy at times, both enjoying each other's company.

"The meal was excellent Heero!" Duo said brightly as he finished his meal and swirled a bit of his champagne around before sipping at it. The two had finished their dinner and ordered small desserts as they continued their amiable conversation, enjoying each other's presence and relaxing atmosphere of the restaurant Heero nodded slightly his eyes fixed on Duo causing the braided man to color in embarrassment. "What's up Blue-eyes why so quiet all of a sudden, cat got your tongue?" Duo said teasing. "No, just your beauty and strength." Heero responded without thinking, Duo now turned a deep red.

"Would you like to go for a walk Duo? There is this park nearby that I go to whenever I am around this area." Heero offered nervously, he had definitely calmed down a lot, but he was still hesitant to make an initiative, he had not always been so lucky in the dating department in the past. "I'd love to Heero. Besides it's early. It's only nine o'clock." Duo said as they left the restaurant an excellent meal warming in their bellies.

"Just follow me." Heero motioned, the park was only a few blocks down from the restaurant, it was part of the reason he chose that particular place. It was closer to an edge of the city and the park that was built had a hill that gave a splendid view of the metropolis when it was lit by the nightlife. He walked quietly watching Duo take in the area surrounding the restaurant. It was Heero's favorite part of the city it had a very ancient and classic feel to it. The buildings all had a very Victorian like make to them and it just had that quaint comfort that was hard find in a bustling city.

"I've never been around here much Heero. It's beautiful." Duo whispered. "Yeah the view is rather spectacular." Heero responded although his view of the area was limited to one chestnut haired man. Duo noticed and smiled brilliantly as he squeezed Heero's hand and hesitated for a moment, but decided to leave it there. The pair walked to the park hand-in-hand each sneaking looks at each other.

The pair reached a black gate that was designed to look like a trellis with roses and marigolds creeping up the sides. It was lit by lampposts that were formed in the shape of lanterns and painted a forest green. Duo smiled at the soft light they gave off, bright enough to see around but still rather romantic. He couldn't help look around to see if anyone was watching, but he didn't see anyone. While homosexuality was accepted legally hate crimes still happened and Duo seriously had too much on his plate to worry about being beaten up by some ignorant thugs.

"There is this place I wanted to show you over here Duo." Heero said excitement creeping into his voice. Duo nodded his assent as he followed Heero through a grove of trees that looked to be apple blossoms, but he wasn't sure. The flowers were all white and red, small and petite they were a very neat and proper garden and the way the moonlight fell into the grove was almost enough to take Duo's breath away. The two men continued walking in silence Heero guiding Duo towards the hill making Duo noticed the sudden incline.

"Close your eyes Duo." Heero said as they got near the top. Duo raised an eyebrow questioning, but complied. Heero moved behind the braided American and put his hands over Duo's eyes as he continued to help guide the man up the hill. "Heero, why all the secrecy?" Duo asked as they continued up the hill, Heero silenced the man with a playful shushing sound. Reaching the top Heero removed his hands gently.

"Look Duo." Heero said softly making the man open his eyes slowly. The view before him was breathtaking, from here the moon was fully visible a giant glowing pale orb of cold beauty, a detached glory as enigmatic as Mona's very own smile. The city was awash with various lights moving and bustling the sounds of the natural life in the park providing the background music that was the symphony to the sight that Duo was being treated to as a gift from Heero. "Oh Heero!" Duo exclaimed joyfully.

"It's so gorgeous." Duo said turning around to see Heero's face lit with a small, but effervescent smile. The world seemed to center on them as Duo suddenly realized how close to Heero he was, he could feel the Japanese man's body heat and could smell pieces of fruit from their dessert. Heero leaned forward slowly, almost hesitantly and kissed the braided man on the lips. Duo tasted of vanilla and oranges, a reminder of the tasty dessert he had ordered. Duo smiled as he kissed Heero back tentatively, the two men luxuriating in the soft play of their lips and the warmth they both exuded. Heero pulled Duo into his arms his hands resting at the braided man's slender but firm hips. It was a kiss that Heero knew he would never forget, one of such tenderness and care that he didn't know what to say and so he decided to just be silent and just hold the vibrant American and share soft kisses.


	8. Dancing and Falling?

Chapter 8 --- Dancing & Falling??? 

Hey! So I'm continuing, exciting isn't it? I'd like to thank all of you so much, you kept sending me emails and posting reviews asking me to write more for both this and Nature's Slave and it meant a lot to me. You know who you are, and I am dedicating this entire fic to you all. 3 Anahka

"We said we don't mind Duo!" Trowa finally said in frustration. Duo pouted a bit as he finally let the knowledge set in. "You work hard and you don't let us do much as it is, don't go wagging your head I'm not gonna' bring it up, but we are at least happy you are dating and we really don't mind having Liam around he's like our nephew." Trowa said in an uncharacteristically long sentence. Trowa and his blonde husband had spent the last hour trying to assuage the braided man's guilt about asking them to watch Liam for yet another night.

"I don't know, I worked last night and the night before and maybe I should spend time with Liam anyway." Duo said softly. He was irritated with himself, he knew he cared about Heero, but he didn't want to neglect his role as a father and he wouldn't for anyone. "Duo, you spent everyday with Liam this week making and doing various projects, just because you don't devote every hour to his well-being does not mean you are a bad father. Now get the hell out of our house and go on a fucking date. And don't fucking mention this again or so help me god I will bitch slap you myself!" Trowa interjected shocking both Duo and Quatre.

"Ahh…sure T-man. Guess I will get going then." Duo said with a wry grin, Trowa had only sworn at him a few times and each time was to remind Duo to pull his head out of his ass. "Good boy, now get the hell out." Quatre added kissing Duo on the cheek and motioning for him to leave. At this Duo laughed and called out for Liam to come from wherever the red head was hiding.

"Dad! Danae and I were playing with the dog and it licked her on the face!" Liam said seemingly appearing out of thin air. "Ha-ha and did the dog kiss you too?" Duo said picking his son up in a spinning hug. "Eww Dad, that's disgusting I'm not kissing a girl and I really wouldn't kiss a dog!" Liam responded completely indignant causing his father to chuckle softly as he kissed his son on the forehead. "I'm going out again, is that alright with you son?" Duo asked his tone both friendly, but serious.

"Yeah, are we still going to the fair this weekend for my birthday?" Liam asked timidly causing Duo to hold back a tear. He so often forgot that his son was only five; sometimes he made Duo feel like a kid he was so mature. "Of course kiddo! Cotton candy catastrophe all the way!" Duo responded with a grin as he set Liam back down. "Well I'm off, Li I will pick you up after work." Duo said leaning down to kiss his precocious son. Liam accepted the kiss then tore off after Daenerys. "Bye guys, thanks again." Duo said closing the door before Trowa could throw something at him.

"Duo it's me." Heero answered firmly as he knocked on the door. "Hey Blue-eyes as usual you are early." Duo said with a smile. Heero wore a pair of gray slacks and a really sexy cotton blue button up shirt with the top two buttons undone so as to reveal a tanned chest that was defined. Heero's hair as usual was tousled and the chocolate locks hung in his eyes giving him a very alluring look that Duo was finding he was never going to get used to.

"Just sit on the couch or something I had to drop Li off late so I couldn't finish getting dressed." Duo said waving absentmindedly in the direction of the living room. "Hai." Heero murmured softly as he stepped into Duo's apartment a first.

It was a very comforting atmosphere an environment that Heero found made his own bare apartment seem cold and harsh. When he walked in he was in a small hallway that was lined with photos of Liam and Duo and a woman that Heero assumed to be Liam's mother. Heero smiled gently as he looked at the photos, in all of them Duo and Liam were grinning like maniacs even the ones with Liam as a very young child. The woman was very beautiful her smiles seemed so motherly and tender that a part of Heero felt guilty looking at them as if intruding upon her world.

As he continued down the small hall he looked ahead and saw that the living room was small but very inviting. The couch was a forest green with a matching loveseat and a wood and class coffee table in the middle. A black lay-z-boy sat comfortably on one side of the living room and a medium sized television stood on a stand in the corner. The broad window that was directly in front of Heero was guarded by a creamy white curtain, giving the living room a very earthy, but kind of sacred aura.

Off to Heero's right was an alcove that had within its cove a medium sized table that Heero assumed was used as a small dining room. The table was a glass table trimmed in black steel like cage designed in the fashion of a simple, but elegant window. The little alcove was connected to a small kitchen that housed a simple white refrigerator that was covered with what looked like drawings done by Liam. The counter around the kitchen was made of a material that was designed to look like marble, a deep green with white flecks.

Heero looked past the kitchen to the door that lead to Duo's room he presumed and was rewarded with being correct when Duo came out quickly in a towel and went into his room, leaving Heero momentarily breathless as he caught a very brief glance at the American's body. What looked like a very fit lightly tanned body had been Heero's reward and he swore at Duo's moving so fast.

To Heero's left was another area just like Duo's except that the bedroom door was covered in child drawings and in bold red letters the name "Liam" was sprawled adorably. In short, Duo's apartment felt like a home filled with a lot of love and the smell of peanut butter cookies further warmed Heero's heart, the braided American had created a perfect home, one that Heero felt as if he was invading and at the same time being blessed with the opportunity to feel. "Heero, I am sorry for making you wait." Duo said coming out of his room. "No problem Duo, I was just admiring your home, it's wonderful." Heero said looking out the window and letting the warmth of Duo's home seep into his bones. "Yeah it's not much, but it's definitely home sweet home." Duo replied.

Heero turned around and felt is jaw drop almost to the floor. Duo was dressed in a pair of black suede pants that clung to his long muscular legs perfectly. His silk shirt was blood red with three buttons at the neck the top one opened revealing a silver cross and a glimpse of very erotic skin and leaving the American's muscular bit slender arms bare. "Duo, you look amazing!" Heero said walking over to the man quickly and grabbing him in a kiss. Heero's hands ran down Duo's back stopping just short of what looked like a very firm ass.

"Damn Heero, if all I have to do to get a kiss like that is dress well, I'd have been dressing like this a whole lot earlier." Duo said with a wink dodging a playful slap. "Baka, let's go the restaurant I got us into has some amazing dancers for entertainment, and I want you to see it." Heero said with a smile. He felt so nervous sometimes around Duo mainly because he was sometimes socially inept, but the braided man had a way about him that just made Heero feel accepted and it allowed him to be more open than he was with anyone he'd ever known.

"Hey I think I know which place we're going, the Copacabana?" Duo asked. "Yeah, it's really glitzy." Heero said as he followed the man outside the apartment. "It was modeled after the club that was popular in the 1920's, a very long time ago, but the club was ridiculously popular." Duo said smiling as Heero reached out for his hand. He was really liked the Japanese man, more than he thought he should, but Heero was the perfect guy it seemed and he just couldn't help it.

The ride to the club was filled with light talk as Duo discussed his classes, he was an art and psychology major and his work had actually been showcased numerous times. He wanted to finish school mainly because if life as an artist didn't work out he could teach or use his psychology degree for something that would be a steady paycheck for him and Liam. Heero talked about his college years at a university in Japan and how Quatre had hired him after he debugged a program in less than ten minutes, a program that had been bugged for three months.

"Welcome to the Copacabana gentlemen, if I may." The valet said with a smile as he reached out his hands for Heero's keys. When Duo stepped out the valet's eyes noticeably leered on the braided American, causing the Japanese man to redden visibly with anger. "You okay Heero?" Duo asked unaware that he had just been visually assaulted. "Yes, I'm f-fine." Heero ground out as he linked Duo's arms in his own walking away giving the valet a frightening glare. "That damn valet was practically drooling all over you." Heero said angrily. "Oh, ha-ha aww you got jealous." Duo said with a smile purposefully bumping Heero to make the man smile. "I'm sorry, it's just I didn't like it at all, he was looking at you like you were some piece of meat." Heero said now blushing out of embarrassment. "Well I'm going here with you, not him so don't worry about it." Duo said with a quick wink making the other man laugh.

The Copacabana was gorgeous filled with music and just the right amount of light it had a very sultry atmosphere, but light hearted a place wrapped in an eternal festival. Tables of varying sizes were spaced in a semi-circle around a large dance floor. At the back of the dance floor on a series of stairs lay a large orchestra that was playing a jazz tune allowing some couples that were on the dance floor to hold each other gently. "Oh this place is better than I thought it would be Heero." Duo said smiling as the maitre d' guided them towards a table at the edge of the dance floor. The table was made for two people a gorgeous royal purple table cloth covering it with a red rose in a crystal vase sitting in the middle wrapped around a candle that gave off a soft romantic light.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here Heero." Duo said squeezing his Heero's hand softly. "Anything to bring a smile to your face Duo." Heero responded trying not to grin like a maniac. "I already ordered for us, so that when we got here the food would come relatively shortly, I hope that's alright." Heero said trying to be nonchalant when really he was worried what if he got Duo something the man hated or was allergic to? "No problem, as long as it isn't platypus I'm alright." Duo said with a smirk. "Baka." Heero bantered playfully.

"Ahh sirs here are your meals. Chicken Marsala with asparagus and red wine potatoes for you sir and honey glazed salmon with steamed broccoli and wild rice for you." The waiter said giving Duo the salmon and Heero the chicken the waiter then set a medium fruit platter filled with cantaloupe, honeydew, grapes and oranges in between the men. "For our wine, we decided that a blush wine would compliment the light and yet joyful dinner that you see before you." The waiter said his eyes on Duo the entire time much although the American seemed oblivious, although his Japanese date was not so unaware. "Thank you very much, this looks amazing, would it bother you if I asked for some lightly toasted garlic bread as well." Duo asked turning to look at the waiter with a bright smile. "No problem at all sirs." The waiter responded a bit quickly.

"This looks amazing Heero, how did you know that I loved salmon?" Duo asked as he began eating the fish with a knife and fork. "Honestly? I asked Mr. Winner." Heero blushed recalling the embarrassing meeting with his boss. "Ha-ha!" Duo laughed lightly as he saw Heero redden and imagined that his friend had probably teased the man mercilessly. "How do you do it Duo?" Heero asked suddenly causing Duo's eyebrow to quirk in question. "Raise a child in such a loving environment manage a job and school, it just seems like a whole lot, I admire that strength and dedication."

"It's not the easiest thing to do, but Quatre and Trowa help a lot. The rest well I don't know it just works out really, Liam's worth it so I don't mind the exhaustion part." Duo said chuckling. "He is a handful, precocious little guy, too damn smart for his own good." Duo smiled. "I think it's amazing." Heero said softly. Duo blushed as he turned away to watch the dancers on the floor. "Hey Heero, do you know how to dance?" Duo asked trying to divert the conversation. "My parents made me take dance classes when I was younger, to teach me proper dancing." Heero responded with a frown. "Well let's put it to use!" Duo said with a smile as he held out his hand to Heero.

The two men made their way to the middle of the dance floor, one of only five pairs dancing. The music was at first a slow dance allowing the men to dance closely together, their breaths intermingling and blue eyes falling deep into life filled violet oceans. "What?" Heero asked noticing a strange look in Duo's eyes. "I was just realizing how amazing you are." Duo said with a smile. Heero's face colored, but the moment faded as the music began to pick up a very erotic flavor to it. "Ahh I love it! The tango!" Duo said excitedly stepping back slightly waiting for the music to begin. "I hope you can keep up Heero, I don't want to make you look bad." Duo said teasingly. Heero snorted at that, but noted a very sexual charge lighting in Duo's eyes and for a moment wondered if he could.

The music began thrumming rhythmically Duo's body following it with ease his hips swaying in a mesmerizing fashion. Heero's left hand holding Duo's hand while his right hand was firmly on the braided beauty's hip. The men moved a few steps almost violently a new arising sexual energy beginning to take over. Heero spun the American the long chestnut braid swirling about the man's body sensually causing Heero and probably others in the restaurant to gasp. The music went into a deep rhythm Duo standing by himself swaying and moving with such sexual power that Heero felt himself hardening.

Duo's arms moved purposefully about his body as if aroused past sensibility his head thrown back as if being gripped in the throes of passion. He moved towards Heero as if stalking the man, his right hand tracing a line around Heero's taut chest allowing him to stand behind the man. "Let's go Hee-chan; we're not done just yet." Duo whispered huskily his voice a silken disaster making Heero wonder if his knees would buckle.

Heero moved forward gracefully turning and grasping one of Duo's hands and pulling the man with a spin into his body crushing him. Duo let his head fall back one leg rising along Heero's ever arousing body as Heero allowed himself a series of kisses along the creamy neck of the American. Heero kept dipping the American their bodies almost perpendicular with the floor, the American slid one hand up Heero's back causing the man to shiver as he pulled them both upright. Duo slid and spun one leg out as if tracing a line on the ground; Heero pulled the man back to his body, this time Duo's ass firmly against his groin.

"Why Heero!" Duo said in a soft voice his hips now swaying a little as he felt Heero's hardening member. Heero growled huskily as he gripped the American's hips and pulled them into a very sexual sway, their legs moving of their own accord around the dance floor, Duo's long braid trailing behind. Heero lifted the American up and tossed him on instinct some how trusting the man to land as he did, with a spin and a bit of dramatic flair as his arms stretched outwards. Duo kept one arm stretched towards Heero as if beckoning the man to take him. Heero complied greedily feathering kisses on the man's bare arms, allowing his lips to feel the muscle lying beneath. When Heero reached the man he let his hand down and reached for Duo's right leg pulling it up to his hips and bending the man back as he kissed the braided man passionately. The music ended on that and the restaurant burst into a loud applause. The two men looked up and saw that they were the only ones on the dance floor and that the entire restaurant was giving them a standing ovation. Both men blushed brightly as they realized they had been so wrapped in each other that they had not been really aware of their surroundings.

"That was amazing!" a couple said to the two men as they made their way back to their little table. Duo and Heero nodded their thanks towards a few couples accepting the accolades with grace and trying not to show how embarrassed they were at losing themselves so completely. "You dance really well Heero." Duo practically purred as they sat down. Heero nodded briefly his eyes never leaving Duo's face as he peered into violet orbs his body still on fire from the erotic dance.

The men left the restaurant not too long after that, their eyes still alight with passion as they held hands. When they stood to leave the people in the restaurant had given them another round of applause causing the men to blush. The rode in silence their hands entwined fingers moving softly along each other's hands, the energy between them still powerful. The silence that lay between them was pregnant, desire lying heavily in the air as Heero drove on auto-drive towards his own home, a condominium in the downtown area of the city.

Duo and Heero got out of the car and walked silently to the cherry wood door that lead to Heero's apartment. Heero feverishly unlocked the door turning around to motion for Duo to enter only to have the braided American suddenly in his arms kissing him feverishly. Heero moaned into the kiss his hands tracing the muscles he felt beneath Duo's shirt. He pulled Duo's shirt from out of his pants, and pulled the shirt up over Duo's head allowing it to fall to the ground carelessly as the two men kissed furiously.

Duo's own hands unbuttoned Heero's cotton shirt with almost frantic fervor, groaning loudly as Heero ground their groins together. Shirtless the two men gasped as their bare chest connected their hands exploring each other with unfettered passion. Heero gripped Duo's hips as he lifted the man causing the American's legs to wrap around the Japanese man's strong body. Heero continued kissing the American as he carried Duo up a flight of stairs and guiding the man towards his bedroom. Reaching the door he let one hand carelessly find the knob leaving his neck open for a fierce assault as Duo pressed his body against Heero's.

Fumbling into the room, Heero turned around as he laid Duo down upon the bed allowing his body to lie enticingly against Duo. Their legs intertwining and groins pressed together roughly, the two men gasped as they felt their arousals pressed so wickedly through the fabric of each other's pants. Heero sat up pulling the braided man up with him as he held the man in yet another endless kiss, his legs on the outside of Duo's thighs. Duo's hands ran down Heero's chest tracing the muscled pecs and the strong six-pack abs. Reaching Heero's belt he undid it with a snap and pulled the belt out, fast enough to lightly snap against Heero's ass causing the Japanese man to gasp.

Duo unbuttoned Heero's pants his hands moving dexterously as Heero ground the groins together again causing Duo to gasp and nearly fumble. Heero lifted up allowing Duo to push his pant and boxers down in one go, Heero kicking the articles off with his feet. Lying back down on top of Duo Heero's erect manhood now lay naked against Duo's body, the texture of Duo's pants making Heero moan with pleasure as he continued grinding his body against the American.

Duo flipped the man in one swift fashion his hand holding Heero down as he began feathering his way down towards his prize. He licked and kissed his way down Heero's firm chest allowing his one hand to play with Heero's nipples. "Ahh... god dammit Duo!" Heero cried out as his left nipple was squeezed lightly. Duo chuckled as he suddenly gave Heero's long erection one swift lick from the base to the tip. Heero screamed in ecstasy his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Duo let one hand rest at the base of Heero's eight inch erection, the fingers playing gently with Heero's weighty sac. The other hand Duo let grasp Heero's length up to the very head and then set his mouth on the mushroom crown. He swirled and sucked expertly allowing his tongue to experience the tangy taste of Heero's pre-cum. "Oh my fucking god! Duo oh god… more!" Heero screamed as Duo continued his ministrations now bobbing slowly then rapidly in an unpredictable yet immeasurably pleasurable experience.

Heero watched as the American pilot bobbed on his aching member, the head appearing and disappearing in swift motions, increasing Heero's pleasure. He reached down and motioned for the braided man to come up. "Duo you are so fucking beautiful." Heero whispered before wrapping his hands in Duo's braid and reaching down to release the band that held it together. Heero rolled over so that he was on top of Duo instantly reaching down to suckle on Duo's nipple. Duo moaned incoherent statements as his body was assaulted with pleasures he hadn't experienced in years. Meanwhile Heero's hands were unbuttoning Duo's pants and pushing them down as Duo lifted his legs allowing the offending garments to be pushed down to the floor.

Heero left one hand on Duo's chest as he lowered himself and devoured Duo's weeping erection, in one deep swallow. Duo's seven inches were now buried to the hilt in Heero's talent mouth, "Agh… Heero, oh god so fucking good!" Duo screamed and continued swearing randomly as Heero bobbed on his erection. Heero's mouth moved expertly his tongue lavishing Duo's hardness with glee, using the hand not holding Duo down he fondled Duo's weighty sac and then played gently at the entrance between the man's plump but firm cheeks.

Heero released Duo from his grasp eliciting a hiss from the man beneath him. He crawled up and kissed the man passionately, one hand going to a drawer on the side of his bed. Retrieving the lubricant and a condom, Heero pressed his body against Duo's again both men groaning with delight. "Ha-ha always prepared hmm, a true boy scout." Duo said with a husky chuckle as he noticed what Heero had retrieved. "Shh." Heero responded placing his lips onto Duo's mouth quickly silencing anything the man might have said.

Placing one hand under Duo's leg, Heero drew it up gently. Unscrewing the little bottle Heero poured a generous amount onto his fingers then moved them down and played a bit at Duo's entrance before slipping one finger in gently. "Fuck!" Duo hissed harshly. "You okay Duo?" Heero questioned stilling the finger before it could go any further. "Mmm, it's just been a few years." Duo said laughing in a raspy voice as he opened his legs farther to give Heero more access. Heero moved easily slipping in another finger when he felt Duo was used to one. He slid in and out until he found that bundle of nerves begging to be touched and Heero did not resist. "Oh god dammit, that's…." Duo screamed his back arching off the bed as Heero continued hitting his prostate sending shivers down his spine.

Heero applied a generous amount of lubricant to his own aching hardness having neglected it to prepare the writhing American beneath him. Heero gasped with the sensation of stroking his hard member and gasped when Duo's hands replaced his own. Heero looked down into barely open lust hazed violet orbs that were stroking him with tender movements. "Take me Heero." Duo said softly his voice both lust filled and gentle.

Heero nodded in the affirmative as he positioned himself between Duo's legs then wrapping the man's legs around his waist as he positioned himself at Duo's entrance. He pushed in slowly allowing Duo's body to accommodate his erection. Patience paid off in triplicate as Heero pushed in deeper and deeper, eliciting moans from both men when he was finally fully sheathed in his lover. "Heero, god it feels so good!" Duo moaned in a low rumble almost a purr, causing Heero's body to quake with desire.

Heero begin move first slow thrusts short and shallow thrusts that allowed Duo's body to remember the sensation and then Heero pulled nearly all the way out the tip of his enormous member the only thing remaining within the man, then in one swift motion he thrust back into Duo, causing both men to scream each other's name. "Fuck Duo, you're so damn… beautiful" Heero gasped his body shaking with the pleasure he was getting from joining with the American. Thrusting continuously with a mix of shallow and long thrusts Heero reached around to grab Duo's length stroking it furiously as both men reached the edge. "Oh fuck, Heero I-I-I gonna' cum!" Duo screamed as his body raged and he felt his essence spilling in thick streams over his chest, his body clenched Heero's length and the Japanese man screamed and joined his braided lover. Heero collapsed on top of the American grabbing the chestnut braid and a brief kiss before closing his eyes and surrendering to the sleep that his body desperately needed.

Duo looked at his lover as his own eyes closed, random thoughts running through his mind. "Heero, I'm falling in love with you." Duo whispered as he too surrendered to sleep, barely missing Heero's mumbled "I fell a long time ago."


End file.
